


The Logistics of Sexy

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Spencer considers a piercing.





	The Logistics of Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for druidspell, nellifer, adorkable37, she_belongs and silverakira for the Rare Pairings Meme

Spencer runs his tongue over Bob's lower lip before pulling back just slightly to say, "Maybe I should get a lip piercing, I would be hot with a lip piercing."

Bob says, "You're decently hot right now."

Spencer smacks him in the chest.

"Ow," Bob says, without much feeling.

Spencer rolls his eyes.

"We'd get caught on each other."

"I'd pierce the same side, dipshit. That way it would be on opposite sides when we kiss."

"Tongue piercing would be better."

"Is that all I'm good for to you?" Spencer throws his chin but does not move away so it's easy for Bob to catch his chin, pull him in for a kiss and say, "Obviously."

Spencer laughs. "Maybe a nipple piercing."

"Cock piercing would be even better."

"Except how we wouldn't be able to have sex for roughly forever."

"So...pretty much the next time we see each other?"

Spencer sighs. Bob does too. "Yeah, that was maybe a little too close to the truth, huh?"

Spencer holds up two fingers in the international sign for "just a bit." Bob reaches around and scratches lightly at Spencer's lower back the way that makes Spencer want to show Bob his belly and possibly purr. Spencer really should find himself a boyfriend with whom he doesn't feel the need to humiliate himself.

Bob bites one of the cordons in Spencer's neck and Spencer remembers that the likelihood of that happening is...not even really worth mentioning, statistically speaking. Lazily he says, "Maybe eyebrow piercing."

Bob stills slightly. "That would be pretty hot."

"Hotter than your lip thing," Spencer says.

"Never have I been more relieved that I don't go around trying to be the hot young thing in this relationship," Bob deadpans.

"It really makes it very hard for me to feel I've achieved some sort of victory," Spencer tells him.

"I'm terribly not sorry," Bob does not apologize.

"That's because you're unfeeling, and careless with my emotions." Spencer is pretty awesome at getting melodrama to fit in a completely neutral tone. Ryan taught him. Not consciously, or anything, just by example.

"Yes," Bob agrees.

"You're going to regret it when I find some other hot young thing," Spencer warns him.

"Terribly," Bob says, and sounds like he means it.


End file.
